Angel or devil heaven or hell
by Chaos-harbinger
Summary: Looking around, he saw what looked like Inu Yasha's forest, his forest. But he knew it was a trap. It was an illusion created by Naraku. It was just an illusion, wasn't it? But when Kagome dies in is arms will he really be in an illusion?
1. Default Chapter

::trumpets sound and crowd cheers:: and now for my debut inu yasha fic ::silence cricket cricket cricket:: awwww u guys are no fun. Any way, special thanx to amyfushigiyugi for pushing me to write an inu yasha anything.

now let the fun begin grins eviiiiiilly mwhahahahahahahaha :D

ur all gonna hate me for this chappie but it's a necessary evil.

(A/N): quote marker ( 'dis li'l thing isn't it cute) mean thinking

Chapter Uno (one)

Looking around, he saw what looked like Inu Yasha's forest, _his_ forest. But he knew it was a trap. It was an illusion created by Naraku. It was just an illusion, wasn't it? Naraku had done this before, create an illusion so real that it fooled even the best. Last time he did that, he recreated the day Kikyo had pinned him to a tree. But this time he knew better. For one, if memory served, he wasn't anywhere near _his _forest. And two, he was just walking along with Miroku, Sango, Kagome and Shippo on the other side of the territory. If, of course, this was an illusion. His sensitive nose picked up the sweet scent of Kagome, just before the angelic vision that is her smile came through the trees.

'No, this couldn't be an illusion. Keh! Even Naraku couldn't recreate Kagome's sweet scent so perfectly'

* * *

But then he smelled it. The vile and nauseating stench of Naraku coming closer, closing in for the kill. Kagome was beaming that sunshine smile at him, unaware of the monstrosity that lurked behind her, coming in fast. He tried to move. Inu Yasha tried to move but it seemed as if his feet had grown large, immoveable roots, and would not let him save Kagome. He yelled out to her. Screamed for her to look out, to move, anything to make her aware of the danger. But nothing came out. Not a sound was let loose from deep within his chest. He looked on in horror, as the massive demon puppet shot one of its large, ugly tentacles at Kagome. It went in through her back, ripped inwards towards Kagome's heart and out through her chest. Her body bent back towards the sudden intrusion, her snapped back looking at the sky in surprise. Blood flew from her open mouth with each inch the tentacle progressed. She looked like a rag doll with her feet and arms limp and dangling lifelessly. 

Inu Yasha could now move his feet, but now was too late. Fate was too cruel a mistress to him. Every drop of blood that he saw leave her body meant she was that much closer to death. He destroyed the demon puppet swipe of his claws and caught Kagome as she fell from the disintegrating tentacle. He held her close, knowing that with each breath she came closer to death. Each one more shallow than the last.

He felt a strange and foreign wetness well up in his eyes, sliding down his cheeks and pooling at the bottom of his chin. He was.........crying, something he hadn't done since his mother died. But Kagome couldn't die, didn't she realize how much he needed her? Needed her to keep him grounded. Didn't she realize that he................................................loved her? Love? No that couldn't be right, he loved Kikyo, didn't he? However she, Kagome, made him feel things that Kikyo never did. She made him feel so....so....so alive! The way she was there with her bright smile that cheered him up like nothing else. He always felt at ease around her, and went crazy when she wasn't there. Yes, he knew this much was true, and he wanted to live. GOD knows he wanted to live, he just felt he had owed Kikyo his life. But no longer. He knew who he wanted now, but again now was too late. Rocking back and forth he brought her close and whispered in her ear, "I love you, Kagome." Then he placed a kiss on her forehead as he howled over her cold and lifeless form.

Just as suddenly as she had died, Kagome disappeared from within trembling embrace. Everything around him went black, and an vicious and menacing voice whispered, "This is what _will_ happen Inu Yasha, when we face off in our final battle. I_ will kill _her, Inu Yasha, and you will be powerless to stop me." Naraku's voice seeped with poison as he laughed maliciously. That laugh made Inu Yasha's blood run cold. Before he had a chance to answer, the road that they had all been traveling on, came back into view. No one had noticed that he had stopped dead in his tracks. A very familiar raven haired angel was just up the path, the monk and the exterminator walked just behind.

Inu Yasha ran as fast as he could past Miroku and Sango with one goal in mind; Kagome. Embracing her from behind like she had done so often, he rested his forehead on the back of hers. All it took was for her to murmur his name, very breathy like Marylin Monroe, and he broke down. For the second time that day, he broke down. Kagome could feel him tremble with each silent sob that racked his body. He buried his face deeper into her hair, inhaling her heavenly scent mixed with his tears. As he stood there behind her all she could think was, 'Inu Yasha............crying?'

a/n: hahahaha ok i know not as good a cliffie as it could have been but hey! u win some u lose some any way plz remember to review. and flames if necessary oh and so sorry it soo short but there is a reason for dat hehehehehehe.

(plz god no flames plzplzplzplzplzplzplz :::claspes hands together in prayer:::)


	2. LEMMMME FINISH DAMMIT!

Ta da! I update for your viewing pleasure. My God I had such bad writers block on this one so I decided to just sit down and pound it out. If its bad, that's the reason. I had written another version of this chapter but it didn't pan out cause I know if I didn't like it then you sure as hell wouldn't have liked it. Oh and finals are next week soooooo ya know studying and taking tests takes away from my writing time. Anyway I just got inspired by watching a _new _that's right _new episode_ of InuYasha. Watching it put me in the mood.

Disclaimer: (Oh yeah I need one of these thingys don't I) **I own Inuyasha :D**::: Sesshy promply comes and smacks Chaos upside the head::::"don't listen to the rambling of a crazed lunatic. Just let me deal with her" :::::Sesshy gets a lecherous grin on his face that rivals Miroku's as he drags her away:::: Okaaaaay then I guess I'll see u guys later hehehehehe (or not). So without further ado, on with the story.

Chapter Dos (two)

'He's .........crying. But.................WHY?' Kagome thought to herself, trying to get a handle on the situation. No that she didn't mind that Inu Yasha was hugging her in such an snug fashion, but she wanted to look at his face. She wanted to look into those amber-golden orbs that shone like the full moon. Turning around in his arms, she cupped his face in her gentle hands. Using her thumbs to wipe away his tears, she found her voice.

"Inu Yasha? What's wrong? Why are you crying?" concern lining her euphonious voice. It was like music to his ears. Bringing him back to his senses, his face registered the feel of her hands caressing his tears away. Looking back at her, for a minute he forgot why he was crying. Then it all came back to him, hitting him hard. The illusion in which she had died was too real. That's why he wasn't going to let it come true, he would not let Naraku kill her or anyone else he cared about. No, of that much he was sure.

"Answer me, huh? What's the matter?"

"Kagome, I- " but he was interrupted by the sense of a strong demon nearby. 'Daaaaammit why can't ever get a word in!' He tensed up at feeling the aura getting closer at an alarming rate. Looking around frantically to find its source, InuYasha put all his senses on high alert. "I'll tell u later Kagome, right now we have bigger problems." And bigger they were. A rampaging Macaque (Japanese snow monkey) came bursting through the tree line. It seemed to be striking blindly at the trees that surrounded it. Though its head could easily rise above the tree tops, it bent low to the ground, as if searching for something. Kagome felt the power of a jewel shard emanating from the demon. At first it seemed like there was only one, but soon she sensed more. They seemed to be increasing in number as the monkey got bigger and the dark-brown fur seemed to grow longer.

"Inu Yasha! That demon is _full _of jewel shards!"

"WHAT!?!?!?!?! What do you _mean _FULL of jewel shards?! The only demon with that many-" it was then that the foul stench of Naraku once again invaded his nostrils. Inwardly Inu Yasha began to panic, outwardly , he tensed up and growled. He wasn't about to loose Kagome, but he couldn't take her with him to fight the rampaging Macaque. She would be in even more danger there. He had to think of something, some way to keep her safe. He had to keep her -

"Oi! Miroku! Do you think you could erect a holy barrier around you, Sango, Shippo and Kagome?" he said the last word with worry.

"And why would I do that Inu Yasha? We are fully capable of-"

"Just do as I say _monk!_ I have my reasons so just do it. _NOW!"_

"Okaaaaay, okaaaaay. I'll do it, jeeze." Miroku began to concentrate, closing his eyes and chanting. The six rings on his staff began to clink and jingle with energy as the barrier began to form. As Inu Yasha watched the barrier close around the group, causing them to disappear, he and Kagome locked worried gazes. The worry in his eyes unnerved Kagome. She didn't understand what the barrier was for, why he had been crying, and now worry etched across his structured face. She felt confused and disoriented. Why had he looked at her like he was scared? Scared he would loose her, like she was going to die? Like, like, like ......he..... loved.....her. But no. _That _was just wishful thinking, reading too much into things. Trying to find what wasn't there. She knew he loved Kikyo, and no matter how much she loved him, all he would ever see her as was a replacement for Kikyo. She watched him turn around to face the rampaging demon, and she had a sudden urge to rush out and tell him, to tell him she loved him. No matter what he said or did she would always love him, even if she didn't want to. But she did, she did want to, it just hurt soooo much every time she saw them together. He looked back as if searching for them, but couldn't see them even if he was two feet in front of them. "I guess this barrier shields our presence from all demons, even Inu Yasha.'

Knowing she was safe, Inu Yasha turned to face the tremendous problem in front of him. Drawing Tetsaiga, he could feel the power surround the sword, twisting and swirling, wrapping itself with the Windscar. Although the Macaque towered even above the trees, Inu Yasha still had on his arrogant, cocky half grin. It still looked like it was searching for something, _or someone_. It took a blind swipe at Inu Yasha, one which he easily avoided. When the Macaque swung at him in his general direction again, and missed, it stood up and began to beat its chest and yowl, like it was challenging Inu Yasha straight out. It stomped its feet carelessly, stepping on everything in its path. It came dangerously close to squashing Miroku and the others, but Inu Yasha quickly redirected its angry romp. Then he saw him, Naraku in his white baboon pelt, becoming a white blur across the open field he knew Kagome to be. With one quick slash of Tetsaiga, Inu Yasha destroyed the Macaque demon but didn't stick around to collect the jewel shards that were falling like snow. He was too busy worrying what the hell Naraku was doing, and if he was going to get to Kagome in time.

Miroku let down the barrier as Sango threw her giant boomerang toward the demon puppet. Its massive tentacles shot out from underneath its infamous pelt and uprooted it into the air. Now standing a good twelve feet tall, the puppet launched its assault. Kagome drew her bow and notched an arrow. It went whizzing through the air, creating an aura of holy energy as it flew towards the center of its target. However, Kagome didn't sense the stalking presence behind her as it crept out of the shadows, its eyes filled with malice. Two powerful, muscular arms wrapped themselves around her from behind and carried her away from the battle grounds.

(A/N:) Mwhahahahahahahahaha!! This is for all those times amy would leave an eeeeeeeeeebil cliffie at the end of a great chappie. (which was darn near every time) that and im outta juice. ::::yawns:::: studying beckons me forth ::::gets lighter to burn books after finals, especially algebra II::::: hehehehehehe. Thanks to all those who reviewed, it helps immensely :::::hugs all reviewers::::


	3. those three little IMPOSSIBLE words

Finals are done! Yaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaay!!!! Now I have more time to update for all of u . ::::gets out lighter fluid:::: now for the matter of book burning, anybody who wants to toss their books in the pile feel free, junior year is eeeeeeeeeeeeeeebil and I am now offically a senior. ::::jumps up and down. Flicks on lighter to stare at flame:::::: oooooooh fire hehe imma pyromaniac if u can't tell ::::takes can of lighter fluid and douses school books:::: DIE ALGEBRA II!! ooooh this is gonna be good ::::takes out book of matches and strikes one. Tossing it onto the pile with a big POOF! Flames rise higher as I add more books of ebiiiiil influence::: burn baby burn, mwhahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahaha! Anyhoo, the more reviews I get the faster I can churn out the next chappie! Oh and thanx Kaitie (is that how u want it spelled? Or is it Katie?) for a getting me out of a biiiiigg writers block. (My english essay already killed my brain this weak. I froze in the middle of it and didn't finish on time)

Disclaimer: ::Sesshy is straddled across Chaos's hips.::: "say it or I will again commence my assault" :::chaos giggles trying to talk::: "No! :snicker: I won't :snort: say it, I won't! :giggle:" :::Sesshy then commences his assault::: "AHAAHAA! NO STOP HAHHAHA! PLEASE AHHAHA STOP! NO HAHAAHA!" "I told u, u have to say it" "OK HAHA I talk I'll talk! JUST …STOP …..TICKLING ME! HAHAAHAHAAHA!" ::: catches breath::: I don't (gasp) own Inu Yasha! There HAPPY!" " Very" :::smoooooch::: Oo wait

Chapter Tres (three)

> It was just like in the illusion. There she was totally oblivious to the danger behind her. And he wanted to save her. But unlike in the vision, where his feet felt like they had roots that went on for miles, his feet felt free and unrestricted. He could move his feet. And move he did. He moved fast, faster than he ever thought he could, with a speed that could rival Kouga's if need be. He grabbed her around the waist and carried her out of harms way, so relieved that she was safe, safe in his arms again. He knew she was safe and sound with him there. He was soooooooo going to kill Miroku for letting down that barrier and putting her in danger.
> 
> Two powerful, muscular arms wrapped themselves around her from behind and carried her away from the battle grounds. She didn't know what was going on, she couldn't see what or _who_ was behind her. She searched frantically for Inu Yasha's red haori, but she could not see it anywhere. In fact, she did not see one bit of red at all. And that made her scared. And Inu Yasha could smell her fear coming off in waves. He inhaled her sweet scent one more time before telling her it was okay. She quickly calmed down once she recognized that voice, that husky, masculine voice.

> "Inu Yasha?"

> "Yeah Kagome, it's me. Your safe now," he said as he rested his chin on top of her head. She relaxed against him, the waves of fear dissipating as she acknowledged his presence. She was safe, there, in his arms, where he could protect her. He had her in his arms and wasn't about to let her go. Silently inhaling her scent, he wanted to make sure it was something he wouldn't soon forget. He didn't want to forget how she drove him crazy in love.

> "Inu Yasha?"

> "Hmmmm?"

> "You can.....let me go now."

> "And why would I do that?"

> "Because...." she said in a charming voice, "YOU'RE BEING WEIRD AND IT'S CREEPING ME OUT!"

> "OH WELL EXCUUUUUSSEEE ME MISS 'I MUST BE PMSING BECAUSE I'M SOOOOO GODDAMN MOODY!' I DIDN'T MEAN TO CREEP YOU OUT!!!" But GOD how she could piss him off sometimes.

> Uhhhh guys! We could use a little _help_ over here!" 'Oh boy their at it again. Sigh, will the bickering ever stop?' Miroku thought to himself as he fended of yet another one of Naraku's poison insects. They had descended upon the remains of the once rampaging demon, picking up the jewel shards that littered the open clearing. Both Miroku and Sango had been fighting for possession of unclaimed jewel shards with the poison insects when the shouts had erupted from across the way.

> "Oh don't you start with me Miroku. I still have a bone to pick with you, but right now LETS GET SOME GODDAMN JEWEL SHARDS FER ONCE!" He and Kagome joined in the melee, hack and slash action all around (a/n: inu yasha action figure now with kung fu grip)

> After what seemed like forever and a day, the group had a fair amount of jewel shards retrieved from the clutches of Naraku, though the insects had taken their share as well. The sun was beginning to set and they decided to make camp for the night. When Kagome decided to go gather firewood, Inu Yasha put up a big huff about her going out of his sight. But a few (maybe too many) good 'SIT' shut him up real fast. Kagome stomped off, Shippo and Kirara in hot pursuit, Inu Yasha just resigning to keep his head in the dirt for now. Mioku poked him with his staff to see if he was still alive. After the third prod in the ribs, Inu Yasha grabbed the staff and slowly got up sending death glares toward the lecherous monk. He still was going to kill him for letting the barrier down and putting _his_ Kagome in danger.

> "Goddamn that wench! I was trying to tell her something important, dammit. But _nooooooo_ she has to get pissy with me. She needs to listen fer Chrissake!"

> "I'm gonna take a stab in the dark here," Miroku said sarcastically, already treading on thin ice without out any clue. "But I'm guessing that 'something important' contained the three little words 'I-love-u'?" he finished, making the little quote signs with his fingers.

> "Oh, so you think its funny, monk?" Inu Yasha retorted, cracking his knuckles, and inching toward Miroku threatingly.

> "Noooo, We think its about Goddamn time!" Sango spoke up, "My God Inu Yasha what took you so long to figure it out. Geeze! Even a blind man could see that she loves you! Christ!"she huffed, an angry glint in her eyes as well.

> "WHAAAAAAAAAAATT?!?!?!?!?!????!!! Why didn't she say something? Anything? She could've-"

> But Miroku cut him off, "Done nothing. She did not think the feeling was mutual. And I, for one can't blame her either. What with you always chasing after Kikyo and all. But Kikyo's the one who wants to take you to see the devil himself! She wants to take you to hell, to die! My goodness Inu Yasha, can't you see that Kagome wants you to live, she wants you to experience heaven! Do you see now why you have to _choose_? You can't have both of-"

> A piercing scream spilt the tense atmosphere, and Inu Yasha became very scared.

(A/N:) hehehehe I know I'm evil. Oh and about that kung fu grip comment, I couldn't resist, the timing was just too good and it would bug me if I waited till here to put it cuz y'all woulda forgot by now. Yes we are beginning to see why the story has it's title, and I promise that now I have time to write stories I will try to update more often. But be warned, a) I get baaaaaaad ass bouts of writers block, b) usually when inspiration hits I'm nowhere near a comp, and lastly c) REVIEW DAMMIT!:::dat not me dat Sesshy he ran away w/ my keyboard:::: reviews help me write faster and encourage me to keep u guys happy cuz when u happy I happy 


	4. the choices you make

Wow. Its been a looooong time since I've stayed up as late as I did writing that last chappie. I was very high on sugar and it would explain some of the crazy crap I wrote in there. (ie the kung fu grip comment T.T) hehe it was _reeeaaally _late when I wrote that. ('bout 3:30am pst) anyhoo, I'm free as the wind to write and am racking my brain to update as often as possible for ur boredom relief.

Disclaimer::: "has anyone seen Rumiko Takahashi? I'd like to buy the rights to Inu Yasha." :::Sesshy grabs Chaos by the gruff of her neck and proceeds to drag her away from a very crowded Comicon booth.::: "How many times have I told you that you will never have enough money to own Inu Yasha or sadly me"

Chapter Cuatro (four)

Kagome had been finding twigs and other kindling with Shippo, when Kirara began to growl. She reached for her bow and quiver on her back, only to find that she had left them at camp. 'Oh great, now what am I supposed to do?' she chastised herself. She looked in the direction that Kirara was growling at, trying to see what lie just beyond the shadows. Thats when two soul stealers snaked out from the shadows and wrapped themselves around her tightly, causing her to scream in surprise. Kirara swiped at the offending demons only to be repelled backwards through a tree. At that moment, Kikyo's floating form came towards Kagome, hate burning in her eyes.

"Girl! Give me back the rest of my soul! You have less use for it than I!"

Recovering quite quickly from her initial shock, Kagome became very angry that Kikyo thought she had more claim on _her_ soul than she herself did. "_I_ have less _use for it_! Excuse me, but who's the current owner of said soul? _ME!_ And who is living in a real body and not some clay _pot?_ _ME! _YOU'RE THE ONE WHO SHOULD NOT BE WALKING AMONGST THE LIVING!"

"Shut up you stupid girl! You have no idea of what you speak! That soul you posses was mine first and I have unfinished business I must attend to. And in order to do so, I need the rest of my soul!" Kikyo flicked her wrist which caused the two soul stealers wrapped around Kagome to send jolts of demonic power at Kagome. She began to scream again, wishing Inu Yasha could save her before her world went completely black.

"But your time to use the soul is long since gone, Kikyo. So leave Kagome _ALONE!" _Inu Yasha leaped out of the shadows as well, slicing away the binding soul stealers and catching Kagome as she fell. There was no way in _hell_ Kagome was going to die on his watch, even if that meant dispatching Kikyo back into the depths of hell. Looking back on it now, Kagome was an absolute angel compared to Kikyo. But his ears twitched at the sound of Kikyo's demonic laughter. He turned his glaring eyes toward her, rage seeping from his every pore.

"So you prefer that pathetic twit over me, do you? How pitiful you are Inu Yasha. Hahahahaha You really are a fool in love. _All the more reason for you to die right now!"_ She lunged at him, determined to take him to hell with her. But he dodged her with ease as he made up his mind that if she persisted on trying to kill either him or Kagome, he _would _kill her. Seeing as Kagome was still unconscious, and Miroku and Sango were arriving on the scene, he put her in Miroku's and Sango's care while he took care of this minor threat. Kikyo wasn't even human anymore, just a shadow of her former self, created by unnatural forces. She was living in a shell made of clay and bones, making others suffer with her, not letting them pass on so she could fulfill her vengeful spirit. Anyway she was holding a part of Kagome captive, just so she could stay here. And now she was trying to kill her. Kikyo had picked up the bow and quiver that Kagome thought she had left behind, notching an arrow and aiming straight at Inu Yasha once again. But before she could let it go, the string on the bow snapped. Inu Yasha took this chance and leapt at her for a second time.

"If you insist on trying to kill me, then I have no choice but to eliminate the _threat!"_ he yelled with one final slash, sending the trapped souls flying out and the rest of Kagome's back to her. Landing with a heavy heart, he whispered to the wind, "may you finally rest in peace Kikyo." The others looked on stunned at what had transpired. Inu Yasha had made his choice, he had finally chosen between heaven and hell. But Kagome, having been unconscious, could not have realized what kind of choice he had made. What had seemed sooo simple to other around him, had been more complex then they had realized. Only after he had finally accepted that Kikyo was no longer herself, no longer living, could his choice finally become clear. Kikyo was his past, and with her destruction by his hand, Kagome had finally become his future. He walked over to where she lay and picked her up, carrying her back to camp. He held her close the whole time she slept, admiring her beauty and innocence. When her eyes finally fluttered opened he thought, no he knew he had made the right choice. Kagome was the only one that mattered, the only one he needed in order to live in this chaotic world. And he was going to tell her so, as soon as this business with Naraku was over. He couldn't risk her dying on him any more. She looked up at him and smiled a sleepy, well rested smile.

"Good morning, beautiful."

"Good morning."

"Feeling better? You were out for quite a long time," he said, brushing some stray hairs out of her face. He smiled at his sleeping beauty as she yawned and nodded. Rising up from her sleeping position, she looked around for the others.

"Where is everyone?"

"They went to gather more firewood, since none of the ones you gathered were brought back."

Just as Inu Yasha finished explaining, a resoundind _SLAP! _could be heard, a recognizable sign that Miroku had overstepped his bounds once again. Feeling like she needed to relax, Kagome went to her back pack to retrieve a towel and other bathing supplies. Inu Yasha began to follow her, wanting to never let her out of his sight. But when she scowled at him, he begged her to at least let him come. He wouldn't peek, he just wanted to make sure she was safe. After five minutes of pleading, she finally relented. He would probably follow her any way even if she said no.

"I _mean it_ Inu Yasha. If I catch you so much as glancing over here, I'll sit you so many times you won't get up for a week."

"Why would _I_ want to look at you. I'm not Miroku ya' know." 'That was a total lie, you _know _you wanna see her naked. Awww shut up, I do _NOT_ need to think like that right now'

"Anyway, you're the one who insisted on coming, Inu Yasha. Why else would you want to come," she said sliding out of her uniform and into the spring. 'Ahhhh this feels soooo good. Nothing in the modern era can compare to a dip in the natural hot springs.' she walked farther along the bottom of the spring, exploring with her feet.

"Oh I don't know Kagome, maybe to make sure that you stay out of trouble," he replied sarcastically. 'That and making sure Naraku doesn't try anything again.'

"Oh please, its not like I go looking for trouble, it just finds me."

"And that's exactly why I came, stupid. Who else is gonna make sure your safe, huh Kagome?" silence met his question. "Kagome? Are you even listening?" again, nothing but silence greeted him. Becoming worried now, he dared to glance over at the hot spring. Nothing. There was nothing there. "_Kagome?!?!"_

She had been exploring the spring, walking along the bottom with her tip toes, when a sudden drop off caught her off guard. She sank into the plants that had been growing at the bottom of the spring. She started swimming up and became entangled in the plants. It was like quick sand, the more she struggled against it, the more entangled she became. 'I am _not _gonna let some stupid plant kill me after all I've been through' she thought as she tugged and pulled at her binding captures. But the longer she tried to gain her freedom, the farther away it seemed to get. She could not last much longer without going up for air. 'Inu Yasha was right, I always seem to get into trouble.'

Inu Yasha saw bubbles break the surface at the far end of the spring. He immediately began taking of his haori. 'Hang on Kagome, I'm coming.' He dove straight down to her, amidst the weeds. She was just floating there with the plants wrapped around her loose hanging limbs. This made him swim faster, more panicky. 'No, God NO!' He took a swipe at the offending vegetation, releasing Kagome and bursting through the surface for air. He brought her over to the bank where she began to cough up the water in her lungs.

"My GOD I thought I lost you! Stupid wench, this is what I mean making sure your safe. Don't you _ever, EVER_ scare me like that again." He had her in a hug so tight, and possesive, she thought he would never let her go, not even to get dressed. Even though he held her tight, he was trembling.

"Inu Yasha? Where's Kikyo?"

"_What the hell possessed you to ask a stupid question like that?!?!?!!?!"_ he brought her out in front of him, grasping her shoulders. 'Why the hell would she ask a thing like that at a time like this?'

"Well I just remembered where I was before I woke up this morning. I had blacked out and that was the last thing I remember."

"She's _dead._ I killed her."

Looking at him thoroughly confused, she asked him, "WHAT? WHY? I thought you loved her. Why would you kill her?"

"I _did _love her. Not anymore. She died a long time ago. I love you Kagome! I made my choice and it was you! She never made me feel the way you do. The way you still do." 'Oh shit I thought I was gonna save all this until after we destroyed Naraku. What the hell, its out now. Might as well go with it.' He cupped her angelic face in his hands and brought his lips to hers. 'So this is what heaven tastes like.'

"My, my Inu Yasha, save some for me. Lord knows any man would be crazy to ignore such a voluptuous body and soft skin. I want my _poke_ at her too!" the cold voice of Naraku said, chilling the blood that was boiling in both Inu Yasha and Kagome's bodies.

(A/N:) Kikyo bashing is soooo much fun everyone needs to try it. I was going to leave this without a cliffie, but it turned out otherwise. Hehehe I know I'm evil. Deal with it. Oh yeah and review. It makes me feel appreciated and motivated to write more. And I know you want more. Lots more. Dontcha? REVIEWREVIEWREVIEW!


	5. what dreams may come

Disclaimer: Do any of you even read the disclaimer anyway? I bet you don't. I bet that you just skip over this as if it's not even here. I bet I don't even have to write this. If this wasn't here, no one would notice. You hear that, Mr. Disclaimer…? No one cares about you....you're nothing to them. It must suck to be you. Poor Mr. Disclaimer. Awww, look, now he's crying. LOOK WHAT YOU HAVE ALL DONE! YOU'VE MADE POOR NEGLECTED MR.DISCLAIMER CRY! SHAME ON YOU ALL!!!  
  
Sesshoumaru looks at Chaos, shaking his head   
  
Sesshomaru: Chaos, hun, you're insane... Do you know that?   
  
Me: Ummmm... Well I guess I am if I'm sitting here talking to you....   
  
Sesshomaru: Oh shut up. Just get to the story. That's the only reason these people are here. It's not like they like you. They just wanna see what happens to Inuyasha and Kagome.  
  
Me: Fine. But you, Fluffy, are gonna have hell to pay tonight smirks deviantly  
  
Sesshomaru: With that said, she doesn't own Inuyasha… she also has no friends.   
  
Me: Hey! I do to have friends! It's just that only I can see them.  
  
Sesshomaru: Uh huh, I see. Just smile and nod, people, smile and nod. Here is the story.

(A/N): soooooo sooo sorry it took so long to update. My comps been on the fritz and my internet is just evil. being sick doesn't make things any better. _gives giant cookies to everyone _grrrrrrrr that read only thing set me back sorry.

Chapter Cinco (five)

InuYasha quickly hid Kagome behind himself, away from the leering gaze of Naraku. Seeing as Kagome was...well...unclothed, he untied his haori and handed it to her. The _only _one who would be allowed to see her in such a state of undress would be InuYasha himself, if he had anything to do with it. Sango and Miroku came crashing through the trees, ready for anything that Naraku could throw at them. Unbeknownst to all but Naraku, his latest creation lurked underfoot, waiting to be summoned forth. InuYasha kept his eyes on Naraku, awaiting his next move. Naraku smirked at the unknowing hanyou, he smirked that sinister, spiteful smirk as he called forth his minion. InuYasha saw the demon coming a bit too late as it burst forth from the earth between him and Kagome. Its dagger-like hands reached out to touch both InuYasha and Kagome's chests. Punching through InuYasha's first, the demon's arm extended out the other side. Kagome watched as InuYasha fell to the forest floor, his wide open and lifeless. She screamed as the demon began to tear at the flesh on her chest, stopping as the life left her body with her heart in the demon's hand.

The last coherent though InuYasha had before blacking out was of Kagome screaming. It had sounded so far off in the distance, so faint and barely audible. But then he saw her, smiling at him, opening her arms for an embrace. He gladly took her in, nuzzling her neck with his nose. He was happy, so gloriously happy that he finally got his feelings out in the open. Trailing kisses down her neck, he couldn't help but love the moans and girlie squeals escaping her mouth. After a few more well placed kisses, he went to claim her mouth again but she stopped him with her hand.

"Inuuuu.....Yaaaasssha, you need to wake up,"her voice sounded so airy and ethereal. She was disappearing in his arms as a vivid white light. Everything around him disappeared in that brilliant flash. He shot up from his slumber, finding himself shirtless, no wait scratch that, naked as he checked under the covers. Wait, under the covers, _of Kagomes' bed?!?!?!?! _There she was, just as naked as he, lying down next to him, asleep. He looked around frantically for an explanation of how the hell he got there, not that he minded. It seemed that it had been an eventful night. His and her clothes were strewn all across the floor, a few items of little or no value were in bits and pieces and there was a dent in the wall next to her door. A very big dent. InuYasha laid back down, taking notice of his bite mark in the crook of her neck. He pulled her back flush against his chest, inhaling her delectable scent mingled with his musk. Kagome began to stir when he started nuzzling her neck.

"InuYasha?"

"Hmmmm?"

"You need to wake up."

"Whhyyy would I want to do that?"

_InuYasha. Waaakkee uuupp_

A sharp pain grabbed his attention at his side. A deep gash oozed blood on the left side of his stomach. He looked at his hand covered in his own blood, dark deep red blood. Kagome's cry jerked his attention toward the demon currently in front of him. He looked around at the scene, bodies of villagers laid about like rag dolls tossed in a temper tantrum. Then he recognized the demon. It was Goshinki. _But I thought I killed him. And and Sesshomaru used his fangs to make Tokijin_

"You thought wrong, InuYasha. As you can see I am standing here, alive and well."

"InuYasha! Don't listen to him. Listen to me!" Kagome shouted. InuYasha directed his gaze toward her. Did she not see the 10 foot monstrosity in front of them? It was hard not to listen to someone who knew your every thought.

"You gotta wake up InuYasha. You gotta WAKE UP!"

This time he found himself on the forest floor. He hadn't opened his eyes just yet, but Sango was still yelling at him to wake up. He could smell the salt of her tears, the coppery tang of blood that hung in the stale air. His eyes fluttered open at the recognition of whose blood it was. He bolted up, only to lay back down in immense pain. His head went from side to side, searching for what he hoped wasn't what he thought was left of Kagome. She needed to be alive, for him to stay sane, she needed to be alive. His eyes came to rest on a crumpled form, that bared no resemblance to Kagome except for the green school skirt she always wore. His heart shattered into a million pieces, still hoping against hope that this was some trick, some elaborate evil scheme to drive him mad. And it was working. He looked towards Miroku and Sango, whose eyes were red and puffy and their heads hung low. InuYasha let a long sorrowful howl. He had failed her. Again he had failed her

Off in the darkness, a form was racked with sobs, watching the godforsaken scene through a looking glass. Tears fell on the mirror and the vision began to fade.

(A/N): _ducks various sharp and pointy objects_ I know! I know its short _and _a cliffie. But I felt the need to get something out there. If you have time would y'all look at my new story? _Looks like puss in boots in major cute mode_ pwease. Anyway remember to review ppl. _Hides behind Sess for protection._


	6. stop pulling on the puppet strings

Gomen, gomen. I know I was evil with the last chappie. I promise to make it up to you all. But things must get worse _before_ they get better. (ex: last chappie). And they _will_ get better. I also want to update for you guys a lot more often now that I am out of summer school. Now that that is out of the way, on with the story.

Oh yeah, I don't own InuYasha. Damn!

Chapter Seis (six)

As the image of a broken InuYasha faded from the mirror of the void, a frighteningly familiar wicked cackle filled the small room. Kanna backed away to reveal Naraku in the shadows, his blood red eyes aglow with malice. Walking toward his prisoner, he smiled with maliciousness at the pain he had caused the miko and the hanyou. Now the only sound that could be heard was the cry of sorrow coming from the one bound to the wall. Taking her chin within his grasp, he wiped away her tears.

"My dear Kagome, why do you cry over such petty things? He only used you anyway."

"What the hell are you _smoking_ Naraku. Didn't you.....didn't you hear what he said, what.....what he did? HE KILLED KIKYO!" she began to sob again. Her body convulsed with grief. She couldn't believe he had done that, or that he said what she had waited for her whole life. But he had said it to a puppet. A puppet that had her face, her scent, her smile, but it was still a puppet. It was created by Naraku with samples of her hair, clothes and lots of spit. Something she did constantly at him. The one in the illusion was a prototype that Naraku had created the minute he had Kagome in his clutches. The illusion was designed to distract the hanyou from noticing his presence. The exterminator and monk were easy enough to fool with a replacement and concealment spell, but InuYasha could _smell_ him. He needed something more elaborate to fool him. And it had worked. Switching out the real miko for his puppet had worked flawlessly. No one could tell that the change had occurred, not even Kikyo. Now the rest of his plan could be put into motion. He would use the miko to detect the rest of the Shikon no Tama. And there would be no resistance for what he had planned.

It had been two days since he lost Kagome, and InuYasha still sat inside old Kaede's hut. He didn't feel the need or want to go on without her, he just laid there, his eyes almost crusted shut with tears. He didn't eat, he didn't sleep, he just lay there trying to see Kagome one last time. The way she smiled just for him, he couldn't believe that she was gone, she couldn't be gone. Why did fate have to deal him such a blow? Why did they love to toy with his life so? He could see her smiling at him on the ceiling of the small hut, but he couldn't reach out and touch her. And that's all he wanted. To touch her. His thoughts were interrupted by an intrusion of light from outside. Someone was holding back the bamboo door flap, he could only make out the silhouette so his nose went to work. His eyes went wide in shock when that sweet and irresistible scent hit him like a slap in the face. _Kagome?_ He got up to investigate but the figure was no longer at the door. He followed the scent outside towards the forest, seeing a flash of that infamous green and white. Making a mad dash for the forest he nearly trampled Miroku in a flurry of scurried footsteps.

"InuYasha watch where you going, will ya? Where you off to in such a hurry anyway?"

"I saw her, I saw Kagome. She's......she's alive I knew it."

Miroku placed a comforting hand on InuYasha's shoulder. Mad with grief, InuYasha must have been seeing illusions of his lost love. He had never seen the hanyou so thrown off balance, so dazed he couldn't tell what was real from what was fantasy. _Guess he hasn't come to terms with it yet_. _Poor guy._

"Come on InuYasha lets get you something to eat. You haven't eaten in a couple of days, that's probably why your hallucinating."

"I am NOT hallucinating! I _know_ what I saw, I _know_ what I smelled. _It was _KAGOME!" he barked back. In his mind she was still alive, he had just seen her and no one could convince him otherwise. He saw that lovely green skirt, and cute sailor top just before Miroku got in the way. And now Miroku was leading him away from her, away from his one true meaning in life. He could not allow this to happen. Slapping Miroku's hand off his shoulder, InuYasha made a break for the forest. Sango came out just in time to see the commotion and ran after InuYasha with Miroku already in hot pursuit.

"InuYasha! Stop! Whatever you saw, its not real! I know your hurting, but that doesn't mean you can just run away from what happened," Miroku shouted after him, agony radiating from his own voice. InuYasha wasn't the only one hurting, they had all lost her. It wasn't fair that InuYasha only made them hurt more by using that small, infinitesimal sliver of hope that she wasn't dead. They had all seen her, or ....what was left of her. She was dead, and there was nothing, no matter how much they wanted it otherwise, that they could do about it.

They didn't believe him. He had _seen_ her, he had _smelled_ her, there is no other person that could smell as sweet. The only other person who came close was also dead, he had killed her. On the other hand, Naraku had fooled him once. InuYasha began to slow as Kagome's scent grew cold. He had lost her again. Resigning to let Miroku and Sango chew him out, he skulked back to the village. He had a lot of soul searching to do when he got back.

_InuYasha is falling for it hook, line_ _and sinker. I'll drive him stark raving mad in two days at this rate. He'll be putty in my hands, _Naraku mused as his puppet returned to his side. Driving InuYasha insane was going to be absolutely entertaining. All he needed was the slight cooperation of a obstinate miko, which she was unwittingly doing. Creating an array of puppets would keep InuYasha distracted from the world and its comings and goings. InuYasha would be too busy chasing after his puppets and trying to live out his delusions to notice _his_ presence. The monk and the exterminator would be a minor hindrance, but could easily be taken care of. The special binding Naraku used to hold Kagome was doing its job flawlessly. Drawing on her power to see the shards, the demon tree was able to locate shards more effectively than Naraku alone could do in the past. Kagome was in a constant state of slumber due to the steady withdraw of her life force. Her body shut down in order to keep up with the incessant demand for energy. Unbeknownst to Naraku, Kagome was able to reach out in her slumber. In dreams is where she could roam free, always searching for InuYasha's dreams to tell him she was alive. Captive, but alive. After what seemed like three days, she found him. Even in his dreams he was sitting in his tree. She walked up to the base of it and called to him. He gracefully jumped down to her.

"Kagome? But I though you were-" she placed her hand up to his mouth to silence him.

"Don't talk, just listen. I need you to remember _everything_ I tell you when you wake up."

InuYasha nodded in agreement. They spent what seemed like days talking about what had really transpired. She told him why Naraku had her, where he had her and that everything that had happened was his plan to get their jewel shards. He took it all in, every last word. It was like a miracle, no it _was_ a miracle. After she had finished explaining the situation, he drew her into an embrace. He had just wanted to hold her for so long and soon he would be able to again. He just needed to keep a level head, especially when he thought he so much as sensed Kagome. He couldn't allow his feelings to cloud his judgement. The time was growing near for InuYasha to wake up, he could feel it. This time he kissed the _real_ Kagome, all the more reminding him of what was waiting for him at Naraku's castle. And he would not fail her again, no matter the cost.

Rising from an eventful slumber, InuYasha recalled the dream from which he realized the truth. He knew what had to be done and how to do it.

"Miroku, Sango, get ready. We have a lot of work to do. And even less time to do it."

(A/N): ahahaha I'm on a roll! Two updates in two days. Boom baby! Ahaha and she's not dead! I'm a sneaky devil. :D anyway remember to review _gives giants cookies to all_

__


	7. NOW DO YOU BELIEVE ME?

Gaaaahaah brain farts are evil. Sorry it took so long to update. I've been a busy bee lately and didn't have time to get to a computer (a lot busier than I thought would ever be possible). Though I made sure pen and paper were always handy. And now thanx to Ph34rTheEars, I have a sesshy plushie soo my time has been quite occupied as of late. But no matter I have more suspense and drama in store for you all.

::Fluffy::You all know she's just making up excuses, right?

::Me::WHAT!! Why you! What the hell would I be making excuses for anyway?!?

::Fluffy::Oh I don't know, your major case of writers block? It was the only reason you haven't posted as of late.

:::Chaos promptly wacks Fluffy upside the head::: _You_ mister are on very thin ice. I'd watch what I say if I were you. With that said on with the show!

Disclaimer: no, contrary to popular belief (mine included) I do not own InuYasha. (Damn) :::stomps off in anger::

::Fluffy:: I just hate it when she gets like this. It makes _my_ life a living hell trying to deal with it. :::sighs:::

Chapter Siete (seven)

They still didn't get it. They didn't believe him when he said Kagome was still alive. They thought the dream was his brains way of coping with the loss. Regardless, all three of them agreed that they had to go after Naraku for the rest of the jewel. And that meant a lot of planning would have to be done. But InuYasha was not one to sit around and plan, he wanted to go straight into action flying by the seat of his pants. He was itching to give Naraku what was so coming to him. But without a solid plan they wouldn't get anywhere near the Castle, even if they knew where it was. (At least InuYasha did)

"InuYasha! Will you quit pacing and help us?" Miroku said, annoyed by the hanyou's lack of attention. He knew InuYasha was antsy, they all were. But in order to make it to Naraku's castle they need to work together. And with InuYasha blatantly ignoring what little time they had to make this plan, Miroku was growing more and more impatient himself. Sometimes he wished he could have InuYasha's headstrong temperament, but with his mortal body he needed to be more careful then that. That's why they needed to plan, to make sure that there would be as little fatality as possible.

It was simple, all then had to do was storm the castle and save Kagome. But noooooo, Miroku wanted to plan every excruciating detail. If there is one thing he had learned from Kagome's school stuff it was that uncertainty principle Hiezenkawhosawhatsitz. Must remember there is always an X variable that would put a kink in all of your carefully laid plans. All of the sudden InuYasha stopped pacing. His ears were twitching wildly and his eyes scanned the horizon. Then he saw her, the X variable herself, Kagura, flying toward them on her feather. InuYasha immediately drew Tetsaiga in anticipation of a fight. But as usual Kagura was unpredictable.

"Heh, what are you here for, Kagura, another sound beating?" InuYasha called after her.

"Haha very funny InuYasha. I would _soooo_ love to kill you, but no, I did not come here to fight, you half-wit."

"HA! Isn't that a bunch a shit. Heeeeey wait, I'm not a half-wit" '_Yup she's the X-factor alright. No telling what she's here for.' _

"I've come to ask for a favor. Since your brother seems uninterested, I need you to kill Naraku."

"And what makes you think I would do anything for you. Killing Naraku is a given, but doing you in would be just as satisfying."

"Because without my help, you won't be able to kill Naraku. He has taken his weak spot out and without me you will never find it. Besides you wouldn't want Naraku to find out when you turn completely human now would you."

InuYasha's eyes widened in shock. She knew, Kagura had known all along _and she didn't tell Naraku? _What _was _going on in that woman's head?

"_Blackmail_ Kagura? That's a new one. But I guess you're right, we will need all the help we can get," Miroku chimed in. He didn't like it, but they had no other choice. It could be another one of Naraku's traps so they would have to be wary of what Kagura had to offer. It was known that she despised Naraku and wanted him dead but she was always watched by him. He could have sent her just the same, to throw them off course.

"Miroku what are you, _nuts? _I wouldn't trust Kagura as far I can throw her. We don't need her help she's the spawn of Naraku fer Chrissake! Fer all we know_ he_ sent her here."

"I don't like it either but lets at least here what she has to say. It couldn't hurt," Miroku's logical voice broke the stir. An uneasy feeling still resided within InuYasha, like time was running out and Kagura was a major distraction. But Miroku was right, they need every bit of information they could get, even if that meant trusting in what Kagura had to offer. InuYasha finally stopped pacing and sat down inside old Kaede's hut, though he kept his guard on full alert just to be sure. Kagura told them about Hakudoshi and what happened after a priest cut the demon in half.

"The other half contains Naraku's hearts. If you destroy that infant you destroy Naraku,"Kagura said pointedly.

"And where are we supposed to find it, Kagura? Its not like Naraku keeps it just anywhere,"InuYasha retorted back. Its just like he thought, Naraku was trying to lead them away from Kagome and his castle. This was going to be a wild goose hunt and InuYasha would have none of it. If Kagome was in Naraku's clutches, that meant he still had a bargaining chip to play, so they had to go after Kagome first before ever attempting to go after Naraku's heart 'IF_ Kagura is telling the truth'_. He would not risk Kagome again.

"Well if you must be so rude, it's inside Moryomaru"

Moryomaru, a demon they had dealt with before, and the outcome was not good. Born from various demons as an experiment of Hakudoshi's. And because of his mixed background, Moryomaru had all the different abilities of each demon within him. He could make his body as soft as jello to absorb a blow, or as hard as diamonds to ward of an attack altogether. Oh yeah, Naraku had chosen a real good safe for his precious treasure. And they were going to have to become expert safe crackers if they were going to destroy Naraku once and for all. But right now, Kagome was number one priority and InuYasha needed convince the others that she really _was _alive.

"Alright Kargura we'll go after Moryomaru, but first answer me this, Naraku has Kagome doesn't he?"

"InuYasha! We've been over this, she's dead! And the more you deny it the more it will hurt when you finally realize that she's gone!"

"Shut up Miroku! I know what I'm talking about. Naraku kidnaped Kagome and replaced her with a puppet, didn't he? DIDN'T HE!?!?" InuYasha banged his fist on the floor mat in frustration. God he was tired of being though of as incompetent and all that was about to be resolved.

"H-how did you _know_? His plan was _flawless, _how did you figure it out?" Kagura gasped in utter shock.

"That's all I needed to hear! I'll tell you later Kagura, that is if your still around."

Both Miroku and Sango were frozen in shock. They had not believed a word that InuYasha said, thinking that it was an invention of his own mind to cope with the grief. Shippo, who had secluded himself deep within in the recesses of his mind, poked his out from under his pelt at the news. His momma was alive. She didn't die, but she would if they didn't rescue her from Naraku.

"Well what are you guys waiting for? We have to go save Kagome!" Shippo's chipper voice interrupted the silence that had fallen over the room. He leapt onto InuYasha's shoulder seeing as how he was the only other person still able to move. They set off for Naraku's castle without even a look back to see if they would follow.

"Heeeey wait for us!" both Miroku and Sango called out to the blur in the distant horizon.

It took two days, and a few wrong turns to get to the place Kagome had described to him, but InuYasha made it nonetheless. He now saw the daunting task before him and it was going to take a helluva lot to get in and out in one piece. As he was contemplating how to go about rescuing Kagome, the front doors of the fortress opened. Creaking and turning of wheels could be heard as the huge doors swung outward toward the group. And Naraku stood there with an evil smirk on his face and none other than Kagome on his arm, looking lovingly up at him.

(A/N): tehe I know I'm evil but whatcha gonna do? This story is nearing completion and this by far was the longest chappie to date. But don't you worry now children, I've still got a few twists up my very large sleeve(it's the plot bunnies I swear! They keep tickling me to do eviiiiil stuff). Now go and review before a pa_raña_ come getcha!


	8. the evilest trickester in the world

Arrrgh! it won't lemme indent!

I have been busy this past week so I couldn't get enough time to type up this chappie.

::Sess:: ::cough:: yeah right::cough::

_Will you shut up!?_ Anyway I bring to you chappie 8 for your boredom relief.

::Sess:: Isn't there something else you need to say?

Liiiiiiike?

::Sess:: Oh I don't know, a disclaimer maybe?

Nooo way. You can't make me.

::Sess:: Oh _really_? ::promptly grabs Chaos and begins his tickle asault:: I won't stop until you say it!

Okay, Okay I give, I give! I don't own InuYasha!

Chapter Ocho (eight)

Naraku stood there with an evil smirk on his face and none other than Kagome on his arm, looking lovingly up at him. The group all looked initially shocked that Kagome was _actually_ alive, but then they're shock turned to confusion as to why she would even be _near _Naraku much less love him. InuYasha began to sniff around, trying to tell if it was just a puppet like all the others that had wandered into his path over the past two days had been. But this one didn't have her sweet scent. In fact it had little to no scent at all. Naraku knew InuYasha would figure that out, so he threw the puppet at InuYasha with his mind. He caught it by the neck and began to choke the life out of it. Miroku could feel there was a jewel shard in the puppet but, unlike Kagome, he could not tell where. InuYasha would not heed his warnings, he was too enraged by what Naraku did to him and Kagome. The pain he put them through, the sorrow that he felt because of the deception, it was all coming out with life of the puppet. The head began to bulge like a balloon inflating, its eyes popping out with the pressure. Just like a balloon that got too much air, the head eventually popped with a very loud CLAP! And the jewel shard that was in the neck of the puppet fell out, catching the light of the setting sun on the way down. Naraku smiled even more as the head exploded. The bamboo flap behind him began to glow an evil red, showing the silhouette of a giant tree with thorns. InuYasha could smell Kagome though it seemed her scent was fading and the stench of death was becoming ever more present.

InuYasha did not care that Naraku was standing in the way, he just dashed right past him through the doorway, to find Kagome intertwined in the tree, the thorns digging into her skin. On her neck was a hand print about the size of InuYasha's. Another jewel shard fell from Kagome's throat as he cut away the branches. He could hear her heart beat begin to slow and saw the color fade from her eyes. Without the breath of life it would stop completely. He needed to breath for her, somehow. He held her in his arms and kissed her, breathing air into her lungs. Unsuccessful the first few times, he refused to give up, instead he kissed her again and again, breathing for her. At last she coughed, inhaling the much needed air for herself, the color finally returning to her cheeks. She put a limp arm around his neck, barely holding on in her weak state. Glad that she was back among the living, InuYasha once again passed by Naraku, scarcely registering his presence. Only when he heard Naraku's evil cackle did he even acknowledge the vile man behind them.

"Hmhmm, thank you InuYasha. Now I have the complete Shikon jewel. Kagome was very helpful indeed. And might I add she has very soft skin."

"You _sick_ bastard! YER GONNA PAY FOR EVEN TOUCHING HER!! SHE IS NOT JUST SOME DAMNED JEWEL DETECTOR!" InuYasha began to lunge toward Naraku when a hand gripped his shoulder. He turned to see Kagome attached to that hand and a worried look on her face. Then he remembered what Kagura had told them, Naraku would not die just by slicing him to bits. He housed his core somewhere else. His core, not his heart. A creature like that has no heart. They had to find Moroymaru and find a way to destroy him. They did not know if Naraku knew what Kagura had told them, but right now they had to leave because the fight InuYasha was about to get into was a no-winner. That is _if _Naraku let them go without a fight. Seemingly he did. But when dealing with Naraku, the group had learned there is always an ulterior motive for whatever he does.

The truth was he _didn't_ have the complete Shikon jewel, there was one still missing. He knew where it was of course. However getting to said place was a different matter altogether. It lay between the gateway of the living world and the world of the dead. He had sent Kagura to retrieve it once but she came back empty-handed. It seems in order to retrieve the jewel one must be already in the world of the dead, or in the world of the un-dead. Seeing how he was neither as of late, it was going to be mighty tricky. That's why he let Kagome in on his little secret. He would let them lead the way to the underworld, and take the jewel out from under their noses, completing a jewel that already looked magnificent because it had been tainted with malice. And it would only get more beautiful after it had been completed.

(A/N): I know its short but at least its something. The updates may seem to get more and more stretched now that I'm back in school ( ::Sesshy::damn!). I will try to update as often as I can, (::Sesshy::reviews are _very_ good bribes), but please remember I may get a major case of (Sesshy:: Writer's block) KNOCK IT OFF! ::smacks sess and takes keyboard back:: no a major case of Senioritis. OMG I'm a senior! ::faints:: I'm ok I'm ok. ::Sesshy:: oh yeah like anybody cares.


	9. Gifts and Curses

:bows profusely: gomen gomen nasai! i have been plauged by uber evil writers block and my plot bunnies have been telling me other stuff and have left this story in the dust. so yes this update is long overdue. again i am very sorry for the long wait. :bows again:

sesshy: its been awhile, i think you have forgotten what else needs to be done besides apologizing.

me: eh no? i think i did everything

sesshy: thats the problem, you think.

me: hey! just because im blonde doesn't mean im stupid!

sesshy: whatever just state the disclaimer if you don't want to deal with lots of lawyers.

me:cringes: ewww lawyers, fine fine i don't own InuYasha or any of the other charactures, but i DO own this fic so no stealing!

Chapter Nueve (nine)

.  
.  
.

InuYasha held Kagome tightly to him. He was sure this was the _real_ Kagome, but her scent had become overpowered by that distinctive foul stench that is Naraku. He had to have her back; he had to smell her scent so he could calm down. InuYasha had been on edge for days without her around to keep him calm. Even thought he held her in his arms, his nose still needed to be convinced it was her. Naraku had held her captive for too long, his foul scent would take awhile to displace. '_There's no time like the present._' InuYasha smirked to himself as he took off towards Kaede's village without a second thought to those around him. His only concern was Kagome, who lay unconscious in his arms. Sango and Miroku hopped on Kirara's back and gave chase after him, puzzled by his behavior.

"InuYasha! What are you doing?" Sango called out to him from above.

"She _reeks_! I'm going to give her one of those _bath_ things you two are so fond of."

"InuYasha, I don't think that's" she was cut off by the mother of all death glares that InuYasha sent her. "My, someone's a bit possessive."

"Well don't you think he has the right to be? You saw how he acted when that fake Kagome was killed right in front of all of us. We were _lucky_ he had Tetsaiga, or else he would have destroyed the whole village in grief if not the whole countryside, until someone stopped him." Miroku commented pointedly. Sango had to agree so she decided not to push him on the matter, he _had_ been through enough trauma already and she knew Kagome would 'sit' him for days on end if he did anything improper. Just the same, she wanted to keep an eye on him, he can be a little overbearing when it comes to Kagome.

InuYasha stopped at the hot spring and laid Kagome down gently on the bank. Gazing down at her, he praised whatever God brought her back to him all in one piece. He didn't know what angel he had pleased, but he was glad she was back. Now he wouldn't let her out of his sight ever again. Maybe now that Naraku had the whole jewel he would leave them alone. '_Keh! Yeah right, in my wildest dreams._' It was becoming too dangerous for Kagome in Sengoku Jedai and he had been toying with the idea of sending her back home where she would be safe. His heart ached at the thought of being without her, but it was better this way, for her. His feelings for would mean nothing if anything happened to her.

A slight moan brought InuYasha back to the task at hand. Kagome stirred in her sleep but did not wake as he dragged a clawed finger down the front of her uniform and slid it from her shoulders before lifting her and tossing the shirt aside. He did the same with the skirt and underwear, tossing them into a pile for later. '_I'll burn it later to keep her warm. Naraku's stench has been permanently etched on the clothes and it _needs_ to be burned._' InuYasha thought quietly to himself as he too removed his haori and hakama. It wasn't like Kagome hadn't seen him like this before, even if it was partially due to Jaken trying to steal the Tetsaiga. He silently laughed a little at the memory of her blushing profusely as she caught a glimpse of him in his birthday suit. She was still unconscious as he took her into his arms once more, a slight blush forming on his own face at the closeness of his naked form to hers. InuYasha stepped out into the hot spring, wading over to a spot he could sit down with her and marvel in his good fortune. She shifted slightly, allowing her head to fall in the crook of his neck. He let the water wash over her body as he sat down on a rock in the spring and began the task of cleansing the tainted scent away.

.  
.  
.  
.  
.

oOo

_Mary belongs to the words of a song. _

_I try to be strong for her, try not to be wrong for her. _

_But she will not wait for me, anymore, anymore. _

_Why did I say all those things before? I was sure. _

oOo

.  
.  
.  
.  
.

Letting her soak in the spring for a while, InuYasha retrieved a piece of her torn uniform to make a makeshift washcloth without, of course, letting her head go under water. He hoped that the smell in the cloth would not spread into her skin as he lightly wiped her body down. As she moved at his touch, he tensed, fearing he had incurred her wrath. But when she just sighed contently, he relaxed and began to soak her hair in the spring, one hand always on the back of her head. She looked radiant amidst the rising steam and the setting sun that bounced upon the water. She truly was an angel on earth, and she was all his. InuYasha had decided, once all the danger of Naraku was over with, he would show her how much she had come to mean to him and how he would be lost with out her.

.  
.  
.  
.  
.

oOo

_(She is the one), but I have a purpose, _

_(She is the one), and I have to fight this, _

_(She is the one), a villain I can't knock down. _

oOo

.  
.  
.  
.  
.

Her eyes began to flutter open at the ministrations InuYasha was currently doing to her scalp. She looked up at him with relief and joy; he had found her again. Then she noticed he wasn't wearing his haori, or, for that matter his hakama; and neither was she. Kagome realized she was stark naked in a hot spring, with InuYasha. His eyes were closed and a content look played across his face as he swayed slightly back and forth to some unknown rhythm. Kagome was almost ashamed to bring him out of his little dream world, but then she thought of what he could be dreaming about. Lightly touching his shoulder to draw him out, he smiled down at her with one of his rare genuine smiles that he saved only for her. Bringing her closer, InuYasha brought her to his lap and nuzzled her neck longingly. He wrapped his arms around her when she tried to pull away, and much to her surprise, the great InuYasha began to cry like a lost child in her arms. She tried to pull away again, Kagome wanted to see his face; to wipe his tears away, but he held on to her even tighter. Then his ears perked up and he whipped his head up with a tense look on his face. Pulling her closer as if saying "your mine" he looked around with very intent eyes. Then he smelled it. '_That goddamn wolf! What the fuck does he want now!_'

"Oi! Inukuro what the hell are you doing to my woman?" InuYasha just growled threateningly in response. He was definitely not in the mood to deal with Kouga and his "my woman" shit. There would be no messing around with him today, it would be kick his ass and move on. He was tired of everyone interrupting every goddamn moment of peace.

"Kouga, I'm _warning_ you, leave now." InuYasha ground out.

"Why? So you can let her get kidnapped again and almost killed? I don't think so turds-for-brains. She is my woman and you have defiantly crossed the line here. If she were with _me,_ she wouldn't have to worry about insufficient protection!" Kouga was beginning to grow angry at all the danger InuYasha allowed Kagome to be put in. It was about damn time she got the proper protection and care.

"Goddamnit Kouga! I am NOT in the mood for your shit!" InuYasha stood up off the rock and glared menacingly at Kouga, anger coming off in droves. Kouga ignored the warning and advanced toward him with bravado. InuYasha hid Kagome behind him protectively, not allowing the mangy wolf to see anything that belonged to him. He latched onto her legs and piggy-backed her backwards to where his haoiri was and Kagome quickly slid off and wrapped herself in it. InuYasha didn't care if Kouga saw him naked, hell he would most likely make Kouga jealous!

"C'mon inukuro, I don't have all day. Just hand over my woman and save yourself the embarrassment; it seems you're too incapable of protecting her anyway." Kouga taunted, looking at his nails as if bored. InuYasha snapped right then, launching himself at the defiant wolf. Kouga smirked, not knowing just how over protectiveness effected InuYasha, especially now. Kouga was able to dodge the first three punches and land one of his own to the gut, but InuYasha caught him off guard with a strong upper cut.

.  
.  
.  
.  
.

oOo

_I see your face with every punch I take, _

_And every bone I break, it's all for you. _

_And my worst pains are words I cannot say, _

_Still I will always fight on for you._

oOo

.  
.  
.  
.  
.

Kagome could only watch in astonishment at InuYasha's newfound strength and could hardly keep up with the swiftly moving pair. She caught glimpses of them when they touched the ground, only to lose sight of them again the next instant. From what she could see, InuYasha had the upper hand, and her suspicions were confirmed when Kouga landed hard into the ground with swollen eye, claw marks everywhere and a fat upper lip.

"I _warned _you Kouga! I was _so_ not in the mood to deal with your bitching today!" InuYasha shouted as he landed in front of Kagome and took an offensive stance, shielding Kagome from Kouga once again. Kouga looked like he was going to get up and try again, but Kagome glared at him from behind InuYasha which made him think twice about getting his ass handed to him again. Kouga grunted and ran off back into the woods, shouting back to InuYasha, "You won this time InuYasha, but I will be back for my woman!"

.  
.  
.  
.  
.

oOo

_Mary's alive in the bright New York sky, _

_The city lights shine for her, above them I cry for her. _

_Everything's small on the ground below, down below. _

_What if I fall, then where would I go, would she know? _

oOo

.  
.  
.  
.  
.

"Keh!" was all InuYasha said before turning his attention back to the object of his affection. However, when he turned around he found a _very_ angry Kagome holding the shreds of cloth that had been her clothes. She was positively glowing with anger and for once, InuYasha was truly scared she would 'sit' him into the next life. As she began to open her mouth, he did the only thing he could think of to shut her up before she uttered his most favorite word; he kissed her.

.  
.  
.  
.  
.

oOo

_(She is the one), all that I wanted, _

_(She is the one), and I will be haunted, _

_(She is the one), this gift is my curse for now._

oOo

.  
.  
.  
.  
.

At first, Kagome was caught off guard by his boldness. Where had all this come from? Where did his sudden rush of emotion stem? But then she thought about what Naraku had shown her before she completely succumbed to fatigue. He had shown her how his heart broke into a million pieces when he thought she was dead. How it had made her own heart break to see him in such pain, his howl of agony still rang in her ears. He had looked so broken and battered that she could not take any more. For once, Naraku stopped just short of completely destroying her by cutting off her view of him from there. He really did love her. He meant what he said to the doll, because he thought it was her. She relaxed into the kiss and he gracefully laid her back down onto the shore in a haze of lust and desire.

.  
.  
.  
.  
.

oOo

_I see your face with every punch I take, _

_And every bone I break, it's all for you. _

_And my worst pains are words I cannot say, _

_Still I will always fight on for you. Fight on for you ..._

oOo

.  
.  
.  
.  
.

As much as InuYasha had longed for this, he held back his need because Kagome was still in no condition for any physical play, just yet any way.

"Kaagoomeeee," he whined into her mouth. "I really shouldn't let you over exert yourself like this. You need to rest."

"But the doctor says I can at least play a little," she teased.

"Now the doctor says you need rest and this is definitely not rest." As much as InuYasha wanted to continue his little rendezvous, he didn't want to jeopardize her health for pleasure. He reluctantly lifted himself off of the ground and placed his hakama pants back on before lifting her into his arms to head off to Kaede's village.

"Wait! InuYasha, what about my clothes?"

"Keh! What about them!"

"We are NOT just leaving my only good school uniform there!"

"The hell we're not! They REEK of Naraku and will never come clean from it. Besides, you look better in a kimono anyway."

"Ohh InuYasha? OSWARI!"

"GAH!" was all he was able to say before he got a face full of dirt. Though, with respect to InuYasha, he did manage to keep Kagome up in the air while he ate the dirt. However, he silently reasoned next time he would not be held responsible for anything that happened to her. He hardened his resolve and set off towards Kaede's village once again. Kagome was none too happy the whole way back about leaving her clothes behind and the journey back was a silent one. Which was both good and bad; it gave InuYasha time to think about his next move, which might be bad depending on how you look at it.

Upon arriving, the pair was greeted with a concerned looking taija, a mischievously smirking monk and a glaring little kitsune. Still wrapped up in InuYasha's haori, Kagome practically jumped down from his arms and stormed over to Kaede's hut to retrieve a fresh set of clothes, only to find that had been her last clean uniform that InuYasha had made her leave behind. '_Oh well,_' she thought. '_Makes for a good excuse to go home for a few days. Though getting InuYasha to go along with it will be hard._' With a determined look on her face, Kagome picked up her over-sized backpack and headed back out the door. One look at her expression and the backpack slung over her shoulder, and InuYasha knew instantly what she was planning. And he would have none of it.

"Oi! Where do you think you're going?" InuYasha blocked her path to the well and sized her up. He was serious this time; she was not going back so soon. Besides, she still needed to give him back his haori, one way or another. She glared up at him; sometimes she wondered if he _liked_ to aggravate her. He certainly did it often enough, but this was better than the silence they had enjoyed on the way back to the village. Kagome had always interpreted this as his public way of admitting he was glad she was there. Though not letting her leave from time to time did get rather annoying after awhile. Stepping around him, Kagome headed off toward the well but she only got a few steps before he jumped in front of her again.

"InuYasha, I need to get more supplies and clothes. I am sure there are some tests I have to take as well, and I will bring you back some ramen I promise, just let me go home for a few days and…"

"NO! You just got back! We just found you again and here you are wanting to go back home again! You always want to go home! Why don't you want to stay here for once! God knows how much time we have left now that Naraku has the whole Shikon jewel."

"I've been meaning to talk to you about that. To all of you. Naraku doesn't have the whole jewel. There is one shard missing." The whole group looked baffled at this new development. Naraku didn't have all the shards? Then why did he say he did? Was it a trap?

.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.

(A/N): mwhahahahahahahaha! Find out next time on Angel or Devil; Heaven or Hell! God I feel evil, yayness! And I graduated this Saturday! w00t w00t god I hope the evil plot bunnies whisper in my ear more often. I was listening to the song in this chappie called Gifts and Curses by Yellowcard for the millionth time when inspiration struck me. So I hoped you enjoyed this looooooong over due update, and don't forget to review!


End file.
